


【HPSS】不知道

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Summary: 没有车
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	【HPSS】不知道

※人物ooc预警  
※文笔渣  
※七年级哈X教授  
※小哈视角  
我不知道我对他的感情是什么时候变质的，或许是五年级我邀他跳舞时，又或者是六年级看见他熬制魔药时的认真，情不自禁地被他吸引，也可能是更早前之前。  
该怎么说他呢？  
生长于黑暗的玫瑰还是行走的迷情剂？  
其实一开始我不清楚我对他的感情，是赫敏点醒我的。赫敏在这方面出奇地敏锐。在上学时期时，她总能猜出我们身边的人谁与谁陷入了爱河，但是对自己的却不是很敏感，不然罗恩就不必追她追那么多年了。  
其实一开始赫敏告诉我这件事的时候，我是不信的。谁会喜欢一个不修边，毒舌刻薄的人？还是个男人？我几乎是听到的那一刻就怼回了赫敏，学霸小姐也没生气，只是高深莫测地笑了笑，说了句：“时间会见证我们的对错。”  
当然，赫敏是对的。我被现实狠狠地刮了一巴掌。在我一次的梦遗后，我感受到内裤内的(米占)稠又想到梦里的低沉勾人的(口申)吟，缠上我腰部的脚，他染上绯红的脸颊和那充满(忄青) (谷欠)的眸子。  
好吧，我又(石更)了。  
确定我对他的感情后，我立刻展开了攻势。那段日子我快乐又疼苦着。为什么？那是因为我选择了爱情舍弃了格兰芬多的宝石。  
送花，情书，情话，礼物，表白，我样样都做了。我知道他是一颗石头，需要时间慢慢地去打动他。我当时很自信地想，没关系我多的是时间。  
很遗憾的是我错了。  
时间并没有在我们这儿稍加停留。他杀了邓布利多或者说是邓布利多请求他杀了他。在我目睹了邓布利多的死亡后，我气急了。  
我追上了他，用他发明的咒语攻击了他，极近绝望地喊了一句：“懦夫！”。他挡下我的攻击，他骂我。因为我骂了他懦夫，而他没有背叛我们，他没有背叛他的信仰。他告诉我了混血王子的身份，对就是那本魔药课本的原主人。当时若不是气到极点，我可能会笑出声来。我看了他的笔迹六年了，怎么可能认不出来？  
我最后没有等来我的爱情，没有与他开始一场甜甜的恋爱就已经结束了。他死在了纳吉尼——那只该死的蛇的毒牙之下，他看向我的眼睛里有我熟悉却陌生的情愫。  
他的时间停了，而我的还在继续。  
我在他的记忆中发现了一下有趣的事，有趣且悲伤的事。他也喜欢我。  
我写给他的信他都收在一个匣子，我给他的魔药材料他做成了魔药放在了柜子上最显眼的位置，他的柜子专门空了一格放我给他的书。我和他告白，说情话的时候是他全部记忆中最明媚的时刻，连气氛都是温暖的。  
我疑惑他喜欢我为何我不答应我的需求，但是我很快就明白了，他最后留给我的眼神里有着爱恋，有着不舍，有着…歉意。  
他早就料到自己会死。  
西弗勒斯，我恨你！  
在一切都安定之后，我去了一次蜘蛛尾巷。我在他的书柜的里面发现了一个雕着向日葵的木箱子，里面全是他所珍惜的东西。  
他做给我母亲却没来得及送出去的百合书签，我母亲的照片，我送他的小蛇项链，我送他的领带还有一张他抱着一个婴儿的照片——我把照片翻到了背面上面写着哈利，1980。  
放在最底层的是一封信，他写给我的信。上面只是零散地交代了一下他的后事，他把他的魔药书籍留给了马尔福和赫敏。零零散散的魔药他让我拿去卖了把钱捐给霍格沃兹匿名的那种，而我——他留下的，能给我的只有这所房子和一句被划了又划的字，看不清楚原主人究竟要写什么。  
我把这封信来来回回地翻了一遍又一遍，读了一次又一次，眼泪还是忍不住落了下来，晕开在了他的字上，模糊了我的视线。  
“西弗勒斯…等等我。我会活下去，等我老了，去找你的时候便和你说说我失去你之后那些精彩的事。”我轻轻地诉说着我对他的承诺，但是我知道没有他我的余生那会精彩？  
他携带着我的余生一起踏入死亡的界线，头也不回地走了下去。  
阔别了几十余年，这小小的房子再次迎来了绝望的哭声。  
春去秋来，一年过了又一年，哈利领养了一个女孩，女孩有着和西弗勒斯一样的眼睛，哈利从那双眼睛里看到了不曾出现在那个人身上的快乐和期许。  
女孩名为莎莉丝特，莎莉丝特·西弗勒斯·波特。  
哈利看着女孩从懵懂的少时长成了一个少女，见证了她和一位外国国籍的男子结婚。哈利浑浑噩噩地过完了没有西弗勒斯的余生，最后走之前想的还是他。  
莎莉丝特按照自己养父的意愿，把他葬在了西弗勒斯的坟边。哈利下葬的那一天，天空被涂上一层灰色的颜料，令人感到忧郁。莎莉丝特将手上的向日葵放在了哈利的坟墓上，她拿出了一张褪色的纸，压在了向日葵的下方。  
“这封信是教父写给父亲的。亲爱的，在我小时候，父亲最喜欢就是把教父的事情说给我听，但每每说到最后他总是不自觉地落下眼泪。在我睡去之后——至少他认为我睡了，他会拿出这信看了一遍又一遍，上边有些字已经被父亲的眼泪晕得看不出原样了，但是我知道这封信写的是什么，好吧，我承认我偷看的。枯燥无趣，除了遗嘱之外我想不到任何能形容它的词汇了。教父的字很工整，但只有最后一句，写给父亲的话，被划得看不出原样，小时候的我很好奇，却无能为力…”莎莉丝特看着远方，语气逐渐哽咽，她的丈夫见她如此悲伤，悄悄地抱住了她。  
“…长大之后，我学会了一种魔法，能把那些划痕抹去，露出原本的字。说来也奇怪，自从我入学后，我就在没有见过这封信了。直到最近，父亲走了。我在他的遗物中找到了它。原来，父亲早就知道教父要对他所的话，只有寥寥几字，可对他们而言终究还是错过了。”莎莉丝特终究忍不住眼泪，将头埋进丈夫的胸膛中哭了起来。  
“回去吧，快下雨了。”他们离开后，忧郁的小孩落下了他的泪水，打湿了那束向日葵，也打湿了那封信，那句“我爱你，哈利。”再一次被模糊了。


End file.
